


mike be scared

by zombiified



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiified/pseuds/zombiified
Summary: mike has a fear of thunderstorms. arthur comforts him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	mike be scared

**Author's Note:**

> im legitimately scared to post this tbh

**CRACK!**

Mike jumped at the sound of thunder booming outside. It was unexpected for both of them. The two were just sitting on the couch, playing a game together to pass the time. Mike's hands shook around the controller. Arthur took notice, remembering how scared he always got during storms. He rubbed Mike's arm gently.

“Are you okay, Mike?” Arthur asked him. Mike nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine for now.” There was uncertainty in his voice, but Arthur let it slide for now. “Uh, let’s continue.” He scooted a little closer. The warmth radiating from Arthurs body comforted him. Arthur knew that. They kept playing their game. Mike was new to it and wasn’t as good at it as Arthur was. Arthur had only convinced Mike to play with him that day. He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was happy he was there with him, even though they were together almost every day. They had been for almost 12 years.

Another loud boom shook the room. It didn’t come much longer after the first. Mike whined quietly. He knew the storm was coming. He tried to keep his focus on the game, but his attention wandered to the sliding glass door beside them. The sky was cloudy and grey, the whole atmosphere dull with a looming sense of impending doom. He saw the trees outside shake in the wind. This was no light dance, the trees themselves were swaying to one side. The wind must have been rough. He felt a light pat on his hand.

Arthur finished asking him a question, which he didn’t process in the slightest. He was too lost in what was going outside to realize what he said at first.

“What?” He asked.

“Do you want me to go close to curtains?” Arthur repeated himself. He pointed over to them.

“Oh, alright.” He agreed. Arthur got up and pulled them shut. The room immediately darkened, the only light coming from the tv now. Arthur went over to the old furnace in the corner and started a fire before he sat back down, illuminating the room with a warm orange. “Thank you.” Mike cuddled right back up to him once he sat down.

“Of course, baby.” Arthur gave him another kiss. Once again, thunder ran through the room. Mike felt it rumble in his chest. It lasted at least 10 seconds, continuing to shake the room long after it first came. Mike put the game controller down and curled up, hopelessly covering his ears. Arthur put his controller down as well and coaxed him into coming closer. Mike buried his face into Arthurs shoulder and trembled. Outside, the rain had finally come, and it was brutal. They both heard it crashing down outside. It was like static, filling the room and drowning out any other noise, like the sound of Mike softly whining out of fear.

Arthur reached over and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch. He wrapped it around Mike and tucked it into his sides for extra securities. Mike was a man who feared nothing, but thunderstorms got to him. Another loud boom made him tense up. Arthur gently rubbed his back.

“Hey, were both safe, okay? We’re alright, everything’s alright.” Arthur reassured him, whispering in a calming voice. Mike tried to believe him, but the rain and thunder screamed at him otherwise. “You’re safe baby.”

“Okay..” Mike said, his voice quiet and shaky. He nodded into him. Arthur brought his hands up and played with his hair. He showered earlier and never bothered to style it again, meaning it was fluffy and wavy like it was naturally. He loved it like that. The way Arthur played with his hair made Mike melt into him. He exhaled deeply, not realizing he was holding his breath in the first place.

The storm kept going. Mike whimpered each time, and Arthur ever-patiently shushed him. He felt the way Mike's body trembled, and he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He wished there was more he could do for him. He wanted to make the storm go away. But he couldn’t. So for now, they were stuck the way they were.

Mike felt sick with worry. He gripped onto Arthur like if he let go he’d be swept away with the wind. Outside had not begun to let up at all, still going as strong as it was when it began. It had been a while now, it made both of them wonder when it would eventually pass. Arthur noticed Mike's grip on him.

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” He gave him a kiss on the head. Mike got as close as he could to him. Arthur kept on playing with his hair, noting how that calmed him down before. It always had. The sound of the rain continued on, still drowning out any noise that wasn’t inches away from them.

Finally, the storm began to roll away. The thunder got less and less prominent, the rain quieting. The ambient music from their game that they abandoned was slowly revealed under the veil of static. Light dimly began to shine from beyond the curtains.  _ It’s over. _ Still, Mike stayed put.  _ Was  _ it over?

He finally began to calm down. The relief slowly came over him as it didn’t come back. He looked over Arthur to see the window. The curtain was still covering it, but he saw the sun peeking through. He rested his head back on Arthurs shoulder. Arthur smiled and gave him another kiss. Mike always loved his smile.

“Are you okay now?” Arthur asked after a few. Mike nodded.

“Yeah… Thank you.” He thanked him for taking care of him like he always did. He smiled back at Arthur.

“Oh of course baby.” Arthur said, pulling Mike’s blanket up over his shoulders. “I don’t want you to be scared.”

“I love you.” Mike didn’t know how he was so patient with him. He truly appreciated it. He sat up and picked his controller back up.

“You wanna keep playing?” He asked, holding it up. Arthur smiled and giggled.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He grabbed his own, and everything went back to the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> they were playing minecraft


End file.
